Troubled
by Thellana
Summary: Meeting Ash on Horizon hurt, but it was an eye opener. Sophie tries to deal with what Ash said.


Troubled

Chapter 1- Problems Aplenty

It's hot in her cabin. At least she thinks it is. She checks the temperature readout on the thermometer on the wall. Room temperature. Twenty-one degrees. She pulls off her black shirt and wipes her forehead with it. She tosses it on the bed. "Damn it!" she cries. It'd been an hour since she'd got back from Horizon, she'd talked to her crew like she always did and came right up to her room. She's made the cabin a little more personal already. Her old N7 helmet sits on the desk near her bed, recovered from the crash site of the SR1 on Alchera. More model ships are perched on the display hooks, watching her as she approaches the fish tank, which despite her terrible skills at maintaining life holds a couple of Illium Skald Fish bought from the Citadel Souvenirs shop.

Meeting Ashley Williams on Horizon had been both a surprise and an eye opening moment for Sophie. She'd begun to get too comfortable and the Chief had been blunt as ever in pointing out that the people she was working for were nothing short of a terrorist group. Her words had cut her like a knife. _"You've turned your back on everything we stood for!"_ She can see the anger on Ash's face. Sophie's efforts to defend herself were in vain as Ashley continued _"I'd like to believe you, Shepard. But I don't trust Cerberus. And it worries me that you do. What did they do to you?"_ The disappointment in Ash's voice can see Ashley walking away now. Her parting words another cut on her skin. _"Cerberus can't be trusted."_

Looking into the fish tank she sighs and reaches for a nearby button. She watches as flakes of fish food descend into the water, the Skald fish are soon upon them and gorging themselves on their meal in no time. There's a knock on the door which she considers ignoring but when the second knock follows she reluctantly calls out "Come in."

Garrus Vakarian enters the room and stands in the doorway. His blue armour is still beaten and broken around the collar from the missile impact. Now he's removed the white gauze the extent of his scarring can be seen. At least a quarter of the right side of his face has suffered scarring. Sophie can't help looking at them and Garrus soon notices. "I guess I was wrong. It's not just Krogan women that find scars attractive."

Sophie retorts rather quickly. "I like scars, Garrus. Got my own actually and they're probably a lot worse than the paper cut on your face". She points to her cheek where the scarring from her resurrection is still visible. Thanks to Karin's advice the orange glow is certainly a lot dimmer now she's gotten back into her usual frame of mind.

"How're you doing, Shepard?" asks the Turian, his voice full of concern. He shifts from foot to foot.

She looks back at the fish tank and replies rather callously "Fine.".

"Don't bullshit me. I was there on Horizon with you." he points out hotly.

"Seeing Ash again was great, but I never expected what she threw at me." admits Sophie, turning to face Garrus again.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone could've predicted Ash's reaction to seeing you alive. She'd read the reports and heard the rumours that Cerberus was involved. You heard her yourself, she's an alliance marine, and she knows where she stands. You tried your best to convince her you were doing the right thing. I know that you are and I'm sure you do too."

"Yeah, well…it sucks, you know?" Sophie leans against the fish tank and continues "Although I can't say I blame her for what she said. I've been getting a bit too comfortable and it sure was an eye opener."

"I understand that. Seeing a friend again and not having the reunion you expected has to hurt. But, I know you. Try to put this behind you. Just be glad Ash is still out there because I'm sure you haven't seen the last of her."

"Yeah, I suppose she just needs time." Sophie pushes off the fish tank and heads towards the room's door and stopping nearer to Garrus "We got more dossiers. Illium seems to be our next stop. Get whatever you need because I'd like you on shore party."

"Sure. Anything else?" replies Garrus as he looks to Sophie as the woman passes by and enters the elevator.

Sophie tries to hide how hurt she is as she speaks "Liara's apparently there. The Illusive Man said she's working for the Shadow Broker."

"Damn…" is the shocked response from Garrus, he continues though "Well, you and I both know Liara, she's smart and resourceful."

"Yeah, she is." Sophie looks to her feet and sighs "I still love her Garrus. I'm scared she's moved on…"

Garrus joins Sophie in the elevator and places a talon on her shoulder "I'm no expert on the subject, but I could see just how much Liara loved you. It was obvious to everyone back then. She also spent every waking moment with you during your time in hospital and I'd imagine your shore leave afterward was the same. So try not to worry, alright? We'll find her." the turian places his arm at his side after pressing the button for the Crew Quarters.

As the elevator reaches Garrus' floor he steps out to head for the main battery. Sophie calls after him "Thanks, Garrus."

"Don't mention it." he replies, then he chuckles and continues "Just remember to let the girl breath when we find her."

As Garrus rounds the corner Sophie hits the button for the CIC and slumps against the side of the elevator. It seems to take forever as she remembers the Asari she fell in love with. Finally the elevator reaches its destination and she steps out and heads for the armoury. The reality that she could see Liara again hits her like a biotic throw, and to say she was worried would be a monumental understatement. Time to suit up and face the music.


End file.
